


1924

by Muffin_Paradise



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920s, Alpha Jay Gatsby, Alpha Tom Buchanan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, Heartbroken Jay Gatsby, M/M, Omega Daisy Buchanan, Omega Jordan Baker, Omega Nick Carraway, Omega Verse, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Paradise/pseuds/Muffin_Paradise
Summary: 1924Nick Carraway moves to New York to pursue his dream to become a prominent writer, against all the social expectations upon him as an Omega from Midwest high-society. Little he knows that he tangled himself in a web of shattered loves, lost dreams and the begining of a new sentiment when he met his mysterious and handsome neighboor, the millionary Alpha Jay Gatsby and his troubled past with his cousin, Daisy Buchanan.Jay must choose, between the bittersweet old love of his youth, who broken his heart or this new one, who makes he feels happy in many ways.The past is in the past... Right?





	1. Nick Bobs His Hair

**Chapter 1**

**Nick Bobs His Hair**

The world experienced a delirious state of enthusiasm in the face of the transformations it had undergone in recent years, where the Great War had once buried the obsolet, old-fashioned way of living of the Victorian Era. Gradually, social rights were debated and conquered as the vote for the omegas and women, but still leaving and much to be desired for minorities in general. As Europe gradually rose from its ruin in the midst of a precarious period of peace, America rejoiced in prosperity: Wall Street recorded records of stocks sold and stock market profits, creating an enrichment boom never before seen since the Gold Rush. New York was the perfect destination for dreamers and those looking to find or make their own luck.

In front of a mirror in the barber shop, Nick Carraway straightened once more his dark brown hair recently cut _a la mode_ : short, gently wavy, at the height of his mouth with side locks that highlighted his cheekbone. _"It will be weird to get used to it"_ he thought as he rolled the short curl with his index finger. Like all omegas, he had long hair that was always carefully coiffed, something that his mom had personally made sure of as well as his dresses _. "Omegas should always be beautiful and well dressed, my lovely"_ his mother, Hellen Carraway, had always said _"Otherwise, they will never marry an Alpha of good family."_

He sighed.

Nick missed his carefree, happy childhood before his second genre came on ... He was the youngest of four brothers from a prosperous and traditional Midwestern family. For being the youngest and most prone to play, he was always with his older brothers as an ordinary boy, with miniature cars and warships. He was a happy and somewhat free child, for his upbringing required nothing more than any boy possibly-Alpha would have.

All was well until the spring of 1913 when he celebrated the fifteenth birthday of his cousin Daisy Fay in Louisville. As he ate cake with his brothers and cousins, Nick had begun to feel bad, weak and shaky with a physical sensation of being slowly burning from the inside out. It was Tom Buchanan, an alpha and heir, a friend of Daisy's family who had noticed the first notes of Nick's intoxicating scent, a mixture reminiscent of roses, lilacs and honey, making his eyes turning red in response. Daisy, who had recently presented herself as an Omega, appalled to understand what was happening, quickly pulled her cousin into the house and called his mother, who locked herself with Nick inside the guest room.

Amidst cold compresses and medication, Nick had been burning in fever and hallucinations for hours and woke up the next morning with his mother and father on the side of the bed, who carefully explained what had happened.

He was an Omega.

At first he thought it was a joke, but upon seeing the moving eyes of his mom and dad, he realized that it wasn’t. He blinked in silence as his father, half-stiffened, kissed him on the forehead, leaving the room to leave him alone with his mother. She explained to him that, as he should have known, cases of male omegas were relatively minor than female, but it wasn’t unusual for this to happen. Nick knew, but it didn’t occur to him that he could be an Omega, because almost all his male relatives were Alphas or Betas. His mother continued to explain to him about his condition, about the cycle of heats and other matters that he should now know. Hellen, seeing his frightened look, assured him that she had always wanted an omega child just like her, that everything would be fine and a little would change. He smiled faintly, believing the promise as went back to sleep.

Only his mother lied.

Everything has changed.

When he arrived at his house, he noticed that all his sailor suits and uniforms had been removed from the wardrobe, replaced with day-to-day cotton blouses and skirts, and silk dresses for the night. His miniature cars, baseball bat and warships are gone, too. He'd just nodded in silence, too stunned to say anything when his mother had pulled the strings of his corset, restraining his movements - being restricted was his norm now. In addition to clothes, his brothers also treated him differently, as if he were a porcelain doll, leaving him out of their games and conversations. _"Sorry baby brother... It's just ... It's an Alpha matters. We’re not want to be mean with you, it's because things are like that."_  George, the eldest said once. And while his brothers fantasized about being soldier-heroes when the War broke out, Nick had gone to a finishing school in Louisville along with Daisy, where he had learned to embroider, to dance, to be graceful, to please.

The world belonged to the Alphas and it was the role of an Omega to please them. So they told to him.

Nick had accepted what he was, but inwardly he rejected what was imposed upon him: at the age of thirteen he already possessed a fast and incredibly intelligent mind, he was a voracious reader of books, and had a proficient gift for writing, yet all these gifts had to be concealed by a layer of good manners, while he pretending to be foolish so that alphas less intelligent than he (like Tom Buchanan) could felt superior. If before he had freedom to be able to do whatever he wanted out of life, such as being a writer or a poet, now his destiny was only to marry a rich alpha, be a good mate and have children. At least, this is what they told to him.

As the War progressed and his two older brothers enlisted, Nick and Daisy became close, even with different personalities, sharing the same bedroom. Daisy even delayed her debutante ball so she could join with Nick. Like other omegas of high-society, they made bandages to be sent to the battalions and at night they participated in balls with the soldiers. Daisy, a true social butterfly, was the most lively and flirtatious with the _"adorable uniformed heroes"_ while Nick, a wallflower, avoided to the utmost. From time to time he danced with one or other, every once in a while someone would be enchanted by him and even ask to be able to correspond with him by letters, but in the end Nick politely dodged. None of them had impressed him or aroused his interest.

Except for one. But it was something so remote that it seemed more like a distant dream than a factual memory.

Anyway, after the War, Nick had decided it was time to return to his home and only would see Daisy again when she married Tom Buchanan on June 14, 1919, where he had been her lad-of-honor. While he was on Daisy's side at the altar, Nick had seen her cousin's lost gaze – who was still recovering from a nervous breakdown hours earlier - and wondering if a marriage would be the only heyday of his life. He had no objection to marry someday, but he opposed the idea that it was enough for him. It was? The answer soon came: no, it wasn’t enough for him.

He wanted more.

And that was how in the same year he very insistently obtained permission from his dad to enter in a University, in which even suffering prejudice from colleagues and some teachers, he conquered a degree in Literature and Writing. In conclusion, he gained an internship through his articles and letters in a magazine dedicated to the interests of modern omega. It wasn’t what he initially wanted, but it was a start. His father, even fearing the idea of his youngest son and omega to live alone, reluctantly agreed to let him go to New York, initially helping him with finances and giving advice he would never forget: _"Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone, just remember that all the people in this world have not had the same advantages that you've had”._ Nick had embraced his dad, aware that despite different generations and thoughts, he was a flexible man and was loved by him.

His mom, in turn, had vehemently disapproved.

And so it was that Nick Carraway after arriving in the city and sending his suitcases to his small cottage, went straight into a barber shop to have his hair bobbed - it was something simple and even ridiculous if he thought about it. But it was a start. His start.

Feeling his head lighter – quite literally, as he was accustomed to the weight of his hair - he smiled, thanking the barber and putting on his cloche hat that was appropriate for this haircut. As he walked the streets of New York, he observed the skyscrapers erected vertically like a concrete jungle, as did the movement of traffic and people. New York was like a human being: alive, agitated, modern, prosperous, somewhat petulant and prepotent, but still contagious. A rational part of his mind told him that he was being innocent and even romantic with the city, but this was a habit of writer: he tended to romanticize and fantasize about everything. Looking at his little gold watch, he saw that it was almost dusk. He got a taxi, giving the address to the driver as he stepped on the gas.

Nick rented a small cottage squeezed between mansions, in a region called West Egg, home to noveau riches and social aspirants. He had even thought of moving to an apartment downtown, but the prices were incompatible with what his income could afford. It was simple, suitable for just one person, but the rose garden and tall trees around the house left everything more intimate and picturesque. It was appropriate for him.

When he got home, he took off his clothes, wearing a comfortable pajama flannel pants (something picking up the wardrobe of his brothers and never had returned) and his spending the night plan was to unpack his books and have tea while listening to the wireless. But the strident sound of the phone interrupted him. Taking the telephone, he let the telephonist switch on the call, then heard a shimmering voice call him:

_\- Nicky, is that you my lovely?!_

Nick smiled.

\- The only one!

A musical chuckle echoed.

_\- How are you?_

\- I'm fine, darling… - Nick had answered with a giggle. – And you?

_\- I'm deeply hurt with you. I heard from a third, Aunt Hellen, that you arrived in New York today and didn’t even let me know. How can you do this to me?_ \- Daisy said in a fake voice of angst.

\- Oh, don’t take this so serious sweetie... I thought you and Tom were still traveling through Europe. At least that's what you told me three weeks ago.

_\- Well, my lovely, I came back with Tom and Pammy about two weeks ago. All very sudden, you know ..._

\- Just like your departure?

Daisy had been silent.

_\- Yes, yes ... But now we're back to stay._

\- I'm glad to hear we're close to each other, Daisy.

_\- Then you'll be even happier coming here to dinner with me tonight! -_  She laughed.

\- Tonight? I don’t think it’s possible, you know ... I'm a little tired from the journey and I haven’t finished unpacking... - Nick had felt the slopes of laziness reach him.

_\- I will not take “no” as an answer... I'll be waiting for you at 7pm. 7pm, did you hear me?_

\- Okay - Nick sounded defeated.

_\- I'm very happy to have you around here, Nicky. I missed you so much._ \- Daisy's voice sounded low, almost like a whisper.

\- So am I, Daisy.

_\- I'm hanging up. See you later!_

\- See you!!!

With the phone on the hook, Nick had moaned in regret as he made his way to the wardrobe, picking up a modest navy blue dress. His clothes reflected his personality: discreet, simple, and functional. He combed his hair to make it presentable and washed his face with soap. Very rarely he wears makeup, for not only he lacked patience, as he saw no point in masking his face in something that wasn’t he. His mother was still indignant with such a lack of vanity.

Calling a cab, he had set out for the Buchanan mansion, which to Nick's surprise was located on the other side of the bay in a region called East Egg. East Egg was home to wealthy traditional families, who protected themselves from the outside world in their white, columned mansions, almost like fortresses. Going through this place was almost like entering a world apart, a world from which Nick was born, grew up and knew very well the advantages and many disadvantages of belonging to it.

Daisy's house was equally imposing. Georgian architecture was evident with red bricks and white columns, with a huge garden that stretched to the strip of beach and the private pier. Nick had gotten out of the car, straightening his hat and pulling on his gloves, preparing to socialize; He pressed the doorbell and was taken care of by the butler who led him into the living room, where Daisy was lying casually on a divan, with a few Vogue magazines scattered on the floor, while wrapping a string of pearls on her little finger. When her eyes met his, Daisy's face lit up as a smile formed on her beautiful pink lips, coming forward to see him closely.

She remained the same: graceful, delicate as if she were indeed a daisy. Her ash blond hair was also bobbed, her skin glowing like a rosy magnolia and her body valued by an ivory dress.

\- I'm p-paralyzed with happiness!!!- She said as she hugged him, enveloping Nick with her soothing natural scent of jasmine and rice powder.

\- Me too! I missed you so much! I haven’t seen you in years! - Nick said as he pulled away from the hug.

\- A century Nicky! The last time I saw you, you had more hair - she said with a giggle, taking Nick's hair.

\- New times, I suppose...

\- Totally! Oh Nicky, we have so much to talk about... But first, let’s go to balcony, we’ll have dinner there, because if I stay a little more inside these walls, I’ll lose my sanity – Daisy said in her sparkling, melodious voice, directing him to the beautiful balcony with a table served with cheeses and wine.

The conversation flowed between Daisy's warm laughter and the taste of fine wine and Nick relaxed more with his cousin's presence.

\- Nicky, I must say I was surprised when I heard you were moving to New York. I thought I'd only see you again when you marry... - Daisy had muttered as she rested her chin on her hand. - Which reminds me of a rumor that you were engaged to an Alpha from Philadelphia! I want to know ALL the details, everything!!!

Nick gagged a little. The gossip was traveling faster than a telegram.

\- Rumors. My mom wanted to get me a fiancé before I moved to here, but as you can see, it didn't work. - Nick smiled.

\- Which is a big deal... I think most of our family talked about your moving.

Nick had sighed, feeling his shoulders weigh in the recriminations of which he had been targeted and he had tried at all costs to avoid knowing the exact words.

\- Well... I've always wanted to be a writer, you know... And times are changing. - Nick looked at his hands. - The truth is I would feel guilty if I did not take advantage of this opportunity.

Daisy had been silent.

\- Very brave of you, my lovely.

\- Not much, I'll admit. Sounds like madness - Nick laughed.

\- Total madness! - Daisy chuckled, her voice tinkling like a golden bell and then whispering as if it were a secret. - At some point or another you'll find someone Nicky. It's the natural law for people like us.

Nick nodded, wanting to change the focus of the subject.

\- Tell me, how was your European tour? I imagine it was very romantic… - Nick said as he poured himself more wine.

Daisy had winked, her bubbling mood fading for a moment and then back.

\- Oh yes, very romantic, you know... We traveled to Rome and Paris... - Daisy muttered, her voice sounding like an automatic message. - I took advantage of it and made new dresses at Chanel, Jean Patou and Lanvin... We stayed at the Ritz. Tom was very romantic…

Nick smiled discreetly.

\- Where is he?

\- Who? - Daisy asked in surprise.

\- Tom…? - Nick frowned.

Daisy took a second to process the question.

\- Oh yes, of course... He went to a little soiree with his polo team. You know how he is a sportsman.

Nick nodded.

\- Nick, I didn’t even ask you… Where are you living? - Daisy asked, taking a sip of wine.

\- Oh well, I'm living in We... - Nick had been abruptly interrupted by a voice that sounded like thunder.

_\- DAISY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!!_

Daisy sighed, closing her eyes to respond in a soft voice.

\- I'm here my love! On the balcony!!!

Sometime later, Tom had appeared at the door, his face flushed and little gray eyes assessing the scene.

Tom was a tall and strong alpha, with muscles that always seemed to be tight underneath the fabrics of his clothes. From a young age Tom liked to attract the attention of female betas and male/female omegas with his athletic constitution and his enormous wealth, always causing furor among them. When Nick was sixteen, Tom had even tried to court him, but Nick always avoided, because he knew that Tom was a sexual predator and that he only saw him as a potential prey. Nick never understood why Daisy married him and although he admitted that he was a good looking fella, the qualities stop there.

\- NICKY!!! - Tom exclaimed, raising his arms to give him a bear hug.

\- Hello, Tom… - Nick gasped, trying to breathe in the tight embrace, realizing that Tom was drunk, his natural smell of tobacco, wood and sweat mixed with the smell of whiskey and cheap perfume.

Nick understood the situation.

Tom had let go of the omega, glancing from the feet to the head of his body. Nick felt uncomfortable, almost as if he were naked before Tom's predatory gaze.

\- Time was kind to you Nick... VERY kind... - Tom smiled.

\- Thank you, Tom. Very kind of you. - Nick had looked at Daisy, asking for help quietly.

Tom looked around the place, his attention turned to the pier.

\- HENRY!!! - He shouted. The butler came running to meet him.

\- Oui, monsieur...

\- I told you to turn off that fucking green light on the pier... Why the hell do I see it on?!!!

\- It was Madame Buch-

\- Tom, my love, why will not you take a shower while I send Henry to bring more bottles of wine for us? - Daisy interrupted, smiling as she embraced Tom’s muscular biceps.

\- That's ... It's a good idea darling… - Tom turned to Daisy, his voice choked with alcohol. - Now give your alpha a little kiss... Here...

Daisy, embarrassed, had kissed his cheek. Nick wanted to disappear.

\- Go ahead, I'll arrange everything. - Daisy said, hugging Nick's waist.

As Tom stepped out, Daisy's smile was gone, her tear-stained honey-colored eyes.

\- Oh my darling, I'm sorry! - She whispered. - I never wanted to put you in this so unpleasant situation…

Nick nodded.

\- Everything 's fine, Daisy...

\- I'm going to call a cab for you, I hope it arrives before he comes down... - Daisy said, giving the footman an order.

\- I appreciate it. - Nick had said softly. - But are you okay?

\- Oh Nick… - Daisy's voice sounded fragile.

She had disengaged from the embrace, curling her arms around herself.

\- The truth is that everything is so difficult... So difficult. I'm tired... - Daisy had wiped away a tear before it fell. - I'm absolutely tired of it.

\- Daisy...

\- Sometimes I just wanted to disappear. Disappear, you know? - She whispered, looking at the bay, directly at West Egg.

Nick was silent.

\- I'm going through a very bad time Nick... I'm getting cynical about everything. I've seen the world, I've done it all. Sometimes I just wanted to be Daisy Fay from Louisville again… - She smiled wistfully - When it was just me, you and Jordan, in our white dresses and dances with the soldiers. A certain soldier…

She paused for a moment, turning her gaze to Nick.

\- But I know it's impossible...

Daisy closed her eyes.

\- All the bright and precious things fade so fast… And they don’t come back.

Nick had said goodbye to Daisy, entering the cab on the way to home. Upon arriving, he had been relieved to return to the protection of his home, content to leave the claustrophobic ambient of his cousin's mansion, which, though so large, was insufficient to dissipate the atmosphere of angst. As he took off his hat and gloves, Nick had noticed that the neighboring mansion, that huge building that imitated a French chateau, had all the lights off, reigning in a sepulchral silence.

All the lights off.

Except for one.

In a tower, a male figure watched him through his window. Nick couldn’t see him clearly, just his silhouette, but he could feel his gaze toward to him. Seeing Nick watching him back, the man quickly closed the curtain, plunging the mansion into darkness. Nick had shaken his head into his house, too tired both physically and emotionally to think of anything.

It's been a long day, he thought, and tomorrow would be equally.


	2. Oh, mother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick receives an opportunity to do his first real job as intern. At home, he also receives a call who let him down a little until he meets someone unexpected - but not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the mistakes are mine and I do my best to avoid then... But nobody is perfect, right?  
> I'm having a very good time writing it and I hope you guys have a good time too while reading it.

**Chapter II**

**Oh, mother…**

\- Oh, come on, sweetie... We can go out, talk and have a cocktail... It'll be fun. - Travis Smith, a sports reporter said as he sat on the edge of Nick's desk, while he was compiling a list of advertisers on the typewriter. Travis was a charming alpha who loved flirting with every “fresh meat” in the office and this time was Nick turn.

\- Sir Smith, I appreciate the invitation, but I'm afraid I'm not available today…

 _“…or never”_ Nick had thought, still looking at the machine.

\- And tomorrow?

\- No.

\- And next week?

\- Hum, no.

\- You're a hard game for Nick ... I like hard games. - Travis smiled, showing his set of white teeth.

Nick had laughed softly.

- Hard game is about what you should be writing right now. - Nick had finally looked at the redhead.

- Nah ... We have time.

\- _You_  have time. I don’t.

\- Just a drink...?! - Travis said, clasping his hands together as if he had been begging.

\- He already said that he’s not available, Travis. Stop being so flat tire... - Diana Kirby, a brunette omega reporter from the newspaper intervened.

- Urgh, get your own business Di ... There is a _thing_ going on here! - He said as he adjusted his tie.

\- Oh yes, the smell of romance was noticeable throughout the building. - She had answered sarcastically.

- You’re such a bitch, you know... But this conversation is to be continued, alright Nick? - he had said with his thumbs up towards Nick that for some reason only knew how to laugh.

\- Thank you, Miss Kirby. - Nick had said to the young woman.

\- Call me Diana, Nick. If you need my help, just tell me... - she had said putting her hand gently on his shoulder. - Travis can be a dork and a little shameless... It's almost like dealing with a little cheeky boy.

\- As if most of the Alphas we knew weren’t a variation of little boys ...- Nick nodded in a half smile.

\- Exactly!

\- CARRAWAY!!! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?! - Walter Chase's voice rumbled in Nick's ears as he quickly stood up, walking toward the table with the drinks, as he prayed the tray with the cup did not fall out of his hands - both because he had never served anyone but it was served, and by the nervousness that the shouts of his boss caused him.

It had been almost four weeks since Nick had arrived in New York, but in that short time he set a routine. At 6.30am he would wake up, take a shower, prepare his cup of tea and read The New York Times on the porch. After feeling completely energized, he would get dressed for work, getting in the taxi heading for downtown. In the future he would save money to buy a car, but for now he should be content with mobility dependent on taxis and streetcars.

In the publisher's office (he had discovered that in addition to the _Omega of Now_ magazine, he would also work for the _Yankee Gazette_ ), his duties basically corresponded to that of any intern (and an unofficial personal-assistant) of his Editor-in-Chief, Walter Chase. His obligations consisted to separate letters from others editors, dispatch theirs, answer phone calls from correspondents in other cities, bring coffee to all editors, and very rarely, if he were lucky, he could check the text of some column - but without adding any words to the original work.

One day, he didn’t know when, he would be a writer, but for that, he should start by writing small articles and periodical columns so that in the future he might, perhaps, publish a novel. He even tried to send some of his works to editors, but they all emphatics to say that despite the quality of writing, weren't good enough to be published. Nick wasn’t discouraged by his small failures, for he knew success was a staircase, and every step, no matter how small, was important.

In the meantime, he would bring coffee to his boss.

\- I'm sorry Sir Chase, the grinder was stuck. - Nick had said, pouring the coffee to the middle-aged Alpha, half-bald, with a hairy mustache and a prominent belly. - Here is the list of the articles to be published for the magazine as well as the newspaper.

Narrowing his eyes at Nick, Walter picked up the coffee and the clipboard from his hands, gently rotating the swivel chair.

\- The article about the actions of the stock market is ready?

\- Yes, Mr. Foy sent the information to the economics department.

\- And the issue about the spring-summer collection from Paris?

\- Miss Watson sent notes over the telegram and photographs are expected to arrive by the post office next week.

\- The article about the new government education plan...?

\- Sir Atkinson is editing the story right now.

\- What about Gatsby’s article?

Nick blinked. He didn’t know what the man was talking about.

- Gatsby? What Gatsby?

Walter had rolled his eyes in answer.

\- The article that Scott Fitzgerald had to do to be delivered three months from now.

\- Oh, of course... Sir Fitzgerald called this morning, advising that he should be absent in the last few weeks.

\- Absent? What is the reason for this lack of professionalism?! - Chase spits out the words.

\- Wedding, sir... He is going to wed his mate, Miss Zelda Sayre.

\- HA! Omegas... I knew it had to have an omega involved to this story. Wedding, wedding, wedding. It seems like they live for it! - Walter said, lighting a cigar.

Nick frowned. 

The man was also editor-in-chief of a magazine focused on the "modern omega ". The coherence of things…

\- Well, with all due respect, Sir... Some of us don’t look for it right now. Some of us are looking for other things in life. - Nick said carefully. - This is so true that it is the main cause of  _Omega_   _of_   _Now_  exists today.

Walter looked at him incredulously.

\- Mr. Carraway... The only reason this magazine exists today is because I know it has the potential to sell well. Now go to the news department to see if any reporter can do the story I requested.

Nick shook his head silently from the room.

\- Hey, are you still alive? - Diana said as she sipped her own coffee.

\- So far yes...

\- What did he tell you to do?

\- Well, do you know Scott? He called and said he's getting married.

\- Finally, he had been obsessed by that girl for quite some time...

\- Yeah, and apparently he also stopped doing a story about a "Gatsy "and the chief told me to find someone to write the story. Diana, would you be available to do it?

\- You mean Gatsby? Of course... Although ... - Diana paused for a moment, smiling at Nick.

\- What's it?

\- I had a great idea.

\- Which?

\- You're going to write the story.

\- Me??? -  He said in shock.

\- I've been reading your articles in college and found them brilliant, seriously. I think it's a waste they making you serve coffee while you could be really contributing here. - Diana said.

\- But I'm an intern...

\- Right. Do you see any alpha intern or even a beta doing what you do? - Diana folded her arms.

Nick seemed to reflect for a moment and realized the reality. What started out as a favor to others turned out to be an obligation, an obligation that was charged only to him.

\- Oh...

\- Yeah. I also felt it when I came here two years ago.

\- I’m feeling like a fool. - Nick said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

\- No, honey, don’t feel this way. They are masters in doing this… - she had said.

\- Well, but I cannot sign a story for the newspaper yet.

\- Right.

\- So how...

\- Simple. I give you all the material and the premise, you write, I read and review of course, and publish on my name. If that succeeds, I'll tell to them that was you who wrote it.

Nick had looked at her with joy.

\- Seriously?!

\- Yes. We have to support each other, Nick. A united shoal can defeat a shark. – she had said finishing the coffee, leaving his desk - I'm going to Scott's desk to get the material. And remember: this is an absolute secret.

\- Of course... And Diana? - Nick said, causing the woman to stop. - Thank you so much.

.

.

.

By the time work was finished at 5:30 pm, Nick had bought a sandwich and taking a cab to West Egg. His routine was completed to get home, where he changed his dress for a comfortable nightgown and robe, turning on the wireless and reading some books he had promised himself to finish. It was a lonely life, but being alone would do him good, bring him comfort. He planned to do this until his phone rang. Imagining that it was Daisy, he gave the telephonist authorization to pass the call, but soon regretted it.

_\- Hello, Nick?_

Nick took a deep breath, trying to impress his voice in good humor.

\- Mom... How are you?

 _\- I'm fine, my baby._ _I called to find out how you are..._

"To know how my life is and criticize" thought Nick.

\- Oh, is going great… Sensational. New York is incredible as also my job... My boss sees a lot of potential in my articles and I think I will progress quickly. - Nick had said his "half-truth”. His mother made a discreet scorn that didn’t go unnoticed by him.

 _\- I'm glad to hear that my baby is doing well._ \- Hellen said - _I also bring news._

\- Oh...

 _\- Your brother George is getting married_. - His mother said in a triumphant voice.

\- Oh, what wonderful news!

 _- Great._ _It's with that omega girl, Alice Cabot, daughter of the Cabots from Pittsburgh. Do you remember? We met them at the party to raise funds for charity two years ago._

\- Oh, yes, I remember. She's adorable. - Nick had said.

_\- I have another good one._

\- Another one?

_\- Yes. Your brother Ben is going to be dad._

Nick was thrilled by the news.

\- Seriously? Oh my goodness, that's wonderful... He tried this with Rose for so many years...

 _\- Yes, isn't it great? Oh Nick... My heart is fulfilled with joy with all this..._ – Helen had said.

\- ... but? - Nick completed his mother, making sure there was a "but."

 _\- But I'm very worried when I remember your situation_. – There is the “but”.

\- My situation?

 _\- Nick, dear, I understand that the world is changing and apparently we omegas have more options than before, but I have to remind you that the world hasn’t changed that much... You’re still unmated Nick._ _You're so beautiful, so full of virtues… I'm surprised you haven’t found a good mate yet._

\- Mother!

 _\- What I'm saying, Nick, is that I worry about you._ _I fear for you living in a big, dangerous city like New York alone and without an alpha to protect you, as there are many who try to take advantage of unprotected omegas, Nick. I worry that you will never marry, that you will be alone for the rest of your life. A life without anyone is terrible my love..._

\- I appreciate your concern - Nick said, controlling his anger. - But I'm fine, I'm happy as I am and I'd appreciate it if you could at least support me.

_\- Sweetie, I understand, but listen, you've lived for years with your cousin, Daisy, and you should have followed her example…Today she’s married and happy with the wonderful alpha that is Tom and their little girl._

"Tom Buchanan wonderful?! Daisy happy?! It’s better you to sit down, because I have a LOT of things to tell you!!!" Nick shouted inwardly, but restrained himself. The secrets of her cousin’s life belonged only to her and he had no right to expose them.

\- My life is mine, mother. And I would appreciate if you could respect that. I'm going to hang up, I'm tired and I want to rest. Send a kiss to everybody. Good night. - Nick had said automatic, shutting down the phone.

Feeling tears streaming down his face and a slight lack of air, Nick opened the doors of his house, crossing his garden and going to the beach, barefoot in the soft cold sand.

He had never heard a word of support from his mother for any plan, idea or thought he had said to her. Hellen was a woman molded by the norms of the past century, in a time that was already dead, however, many of these people still living with those limited and old standards. It was difficult to make her understand that her son possessed opportunities she would never dream of at his age.

To be honest, Nick hadn’t received any encouragement from anyone except his father - and even he still had his reservations. It was difficult to face a life project without receiving support from those he loved. 

Nick walked over his neighbor's dock, leaning against the iron balustrade as he stared out at the bay. Just in his front, a few kilometers away was Tom and Daisy's mansion and a small green light glowed at their dock. Nick stared at the light, lost in thoughts.

He could have a life similar to Daisy’s one. He could have married an alpha from a renowned family, fulfilling the role that was required for him. He might even have been happy with this role, if he loved and was loved back by a good alpha, someone who respected him as a thinking person and not a trophy-mate. He could have been happy to have children, he liked children. But he was afraid that he would condemn himself with unhappiness just as his cousin had condemned herself. But he was also afraid that his mother was right: that he was making a mistake, being in this place, building a life that would lead him to nothing or to be left without anyone. 

The green light continued to glow.

\- Excuse Old Sport, but I believe this is a particular area.

A male voice took Nick out of his thoughts. Turning back, he had seen a tall man with golden hair and green eyes, wearing a suit well fitted to his body.

Nick had blinked his eyes, having forgotten that he wasn’t the only one to have a routine to be followed every night.

It was always around 8pm that the mysterious figure of his neighbor walked alone in the darkness toward his dock. Nick watched from his window the man stand there for long minutes, staring out at the bay while smoking a cigarette. From time to time he noticed that he held out his hands, as if trying to capture something that was within reach, but soon he would give up while nodding in denial and retreating to his flamboyant mansion. Nick never dared interrupt the man in his private moment of reflection, because it was a moment when people were most vulnerable.

But he liked to watch.

Only now he was in this place, invading it just as a spectator invades a stage in which a scene is about to be presented.

\- I'm sorry, sir...I... - Nick said trying to wipe away his tears.

\- No, no... I'm sorry for being rude. - He had said, taking a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Nick, who reluctantly picked it up. His scent had permeated the fabric of the handkerchief with something that reminded Nick the smell of leather, mint and lavender, something comforting for an alpha. - Hard day?

Nick sighed.

\- Oh yeah...

\- I see... - the man said to him when he suddenly blushed, averting his gaze. Nick didn’t understand until he looked down and saw that his robe was open, revealing his white cotton nightgown. Blushing even more, Nick closed it.

\- I'm sorry for invading your property... I was a little lost in thoughts and I ended up here to catch a fresh air… - Nick had said putting a lock of his hair that fluttered behind his ear.

\- No, that's fine. Feel free to stay. I ... I come here a lot too. - He smiled wistfully.

\- I know... - Nick murmured as he wiped his tears with his handkerchief.

The man looked at him suspiciously.

\- Oh, please, don’t get me wrong... I'm your neighbor, I live literally on your side. - Nick said pointing to his cottage. – Sometimes I see you here from my windows.

\- I understand... - he had answered, relaxed. - Problems with your mate?

Nick shook his head.

\- My mom. It's complicated.

\- Ah… - he muttered as he leaned against the lamppost. - What has she done to you?

Nick took a deep breath as he leaned against the light pole in front of the blond man.

\- She... She frightens me with her insecurities and charges. Nothing I do is good enough. I came here to be a writer and to conquer a little bit of independence. But this isn’t good enough for her and her standards.

The alpha frowned as he took in what he had heard.

\- It's hard not to meet the expectations of the people we like...

\- I suppose so… - Nick looked down at his feet.

\- You moved to here a long time?

\- Almost four weeks.

\- And how is going?

\- Difficult. - Nick let out a breath.

\- It was also very difficult for me... - he replied looking at his mansion.

Nick looked at the man in front of him and asked.

\- But it was worth it? I mean, at the end of everything?

The blond seemed to think for a moment and replied looking into the void.

\- I'm still trying to figure out if it was all worth it…

\- I understand... Well, it's getting late... I think I'd better go. - Nick said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his robe, feeling a little cold. - Once again, I'm sorry I broke into your property like this.

\- There's nothing to apologize... – the other said, smiling quietly. - You can come here whenever you want. If you want to talk... You know where to find me.

Nick smiled.

\- Thank you… Good night.

\- Good night.

.

.

.

Nick came home more relaxed for talking to someone willing to listen (even though he was a stranger), and decided to make some tea to help him sleep. As the water boiled in the teapot, he remembered reading the files for the article he was about to write, as he didn’t have time at work. Opening the folder, he found clippings from various newspapers of different dates, all of them with the name Jay Gatsby written in bold letters in the headlines. When he picked up one that had a picture, Nick felt as if he had taken a high-voltage electric shock.

In black on white was the photo of the man who comforted him minutes before.

Jay Gatsby was his neighbor.


	3. Cigarettes at the dock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick begins to investigate his mysterious neighbor and decides that the best way to find out is by checking the source closely.

**Chapter III**

**Cigarettes at the dock**

\- He's my neighbor! - Nick shot Diana when he met her the next day in the study.

\- Who? - She asked.

- Gatsby! He is my neighbor! - Nick whispered in fear of being heard.

Diana's mouth opened into a perfect "O".

\- No way!!! Really?!

\- Yes! I met him last night, but we didn’t present ourselves ... - Nick said.

Diana gave him a sly look.

Nick blushed.

\- It's not what you might be imagining. - He said nervously.

\- I see...

\- I'm serious!

\- Well, I was told that he was quite a sheik...

\- Yes, he's quite dashing and all, but... There's something in his eyes... Something sad. - Nick said.

Diana paused a little.

- What did you guys talk about?

\- Well, to be honest, nothing in particular.

\- But you can meet him again, right?

\- Yes, I suppose.

\- Oh, this is great. You can even try to interview him - Diana nodded with her head. - To get some exclusive facts or news…

- Right - Nick had said leaning against her table, remembering the brief conversation he had on the pier and the melancholy of the man. - What do you know about him?

\- Well... - Diana stopped writing in the machine and leaned back in her chair. - I've been to one of his parties, almost two years ago... It was fabulous! I had never been in such luxurious house in my life. And the party was one of those where you remember forever. If I were you, I'd ask some people in the office about him… I don’t know, they might have more information to give you.

\- Okay, thank you. - Nick said and started to investigate.

All co-workers that Nick interviewed gave similar information, but all they seemed to give information that bordered on gossips, fanciful ones as saying that Gatsby was "richer than God ", or a "distant cousin or nephew of Kaiser Wilhelm's" or the really creepy one "he killed a man once ".

No one knew anything concrete about Gatsby.

No one knew who he was, where he came from and why he had disappeared from New York social life for the past two years. Nick had once again read the file with the newspaper clippings, analyzing it minutely.

"GATSBY'S STAGGERING WEALTH: MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY!"

"MR. GATSBY BUYING UP OUR CITY? INVESTIMENT, MONOPOLY, FUELS CONCERN"

"GATSBY INVESTS IN SKYCRAPERS! AN 'INVESTIMENT IN OUR FUTURE”

Catching a pen and paper, Nick traced a mental map with the name of Gatsby and basic information (and less possible fanciful ones) he collected: Gatsby was a relatively young alpha in their mid-thirties, he had investments in a network of pharmacies and stock market, applying in various business such as urban planning and technology, had given dazzling parties that became famous all over New York during the summer of a few years ago and hadn't no known family.

The article Nick had to write had a simple premise: who is Gatsby and what happened to him.

But the more Nick thought about it, the more he saw that the only one who could answer these questions were the man himself, that is, he should seek from the source the answers to those questions.

Nick took out the small handkerchief from his pocket, noting that it was delicately embroidered with geometric lines and bearing on the border the insignia of Gatsby, a JG.

Nick should approach Gatsby.

For work purposes, of course.

.

.

.

The West Egg sky had begun to be tinged with deep blue as the first stars of the night appeared as the lights of New York began to glow. The bay received a cool ocean breeze, bringing with it the salty scent of the sea and the flowers of the gardens of the many mansions around. Looking out the window of his room, he saw that Gatsby was already on his dock as usual. 

Taking a deep breath, Nick looked in the mirror to see if he was at least presentable: he wore a short-sleeved mint-green dress, a beige shoe and stockings. He'd been in doubt if he'd brought his notebook and pens, but he'd decided not to. It would be very strange to bring this so soon and he wanted to know Gatsby first instead to jump on him as a “reporter”. Waiting for more time to control his nervousness, he went downstairs, left the house and crossed his garden toward Gatsby's dock.

When he arrived, Gatsby apparently hadn’t noticed his presence and for a second Nick was afraid that it was a big mistake, until Gatsby turned to him.

\- Oh, good evening Old Sport – he murmured.

\- Good evening ... - Nick offered his polite smile.

\- I see you look better than yesterday... - Gatsby nodded.

\- Oh yeah, and properly dressed as well. - Nick had laughed lightly, opening his arms to show his clothes. Gatsby had laughed a little.

Nick approached.

\- Am I bother you right now? I can go, if you want.

The man seemed to think for a while and replied calmly.

\- No…

\- Well, hum... I came here to give it back to you. - Nick pulled Gatsby's handkerchief from his pocket, clean and folded.

\- There’s no need to do it Old Sport… I have hundreds of it.

\- No, please. Take it. You were very kind to me yesterday. - Nick answered.

\- Alright… - Gatsby muttered, taking the handkerchief and putting it in the pocket of his jacket.

A silence settled for a moment.

\- I believe we didn’t introduce ourselves, sir ... - Nick began.

\- Oh, of course... Jay Gatsby, at your service. - Gatsby said of gentlemanly manner as he kissed Nick's hand.

\- Nick Carraway.

Gatsby smiled.

\- Nice to meet you, Mr. Carraway.

\- Pleasure is all mine… - Nick replied honestly.

Gatsby stopped a little, gazing his eyes to Nick's face with an unintelligible expression.

\- Have we met before? – He sudden asked.

Nick blinked his eyes.

\- I don’t think so...

Gatsby frowned.

\- Strange… I could swear that you look slightly familiar to me… Maybe I’m mistaken... – He nodded at the end. - Never mind.

A moment of silence passed.

\- How's your job? I think you said you were a writer or something...

\- Oh no, no... I want to be a writer. But I'm currently an intern at Chase’s Publisher. Do you know?

\- Yes, of course.

\- Well... And... What's your job, Sir Gatsby? - Nick had casually asked, looking at the sea.

Jay has looked at his mansion and shrugged.

\- I'm rich, Old Sport.

Nick rolled his eyes.

\- Really? I hadn’t even noticed. - He answered slightly sarcastic.

Jay laughed a little.

\- But are you rich or so-rich-that-is-almost-obscene?"

\- So-rich-that-is-almost-obscene  - Jay raised an eyebrow and smiled, causing Nick to shake his head in laugh. - Actually, I'm an entrepreneur in the pharmacy business who occasionally invests in buildings and infrastructure around town.

\- Oh ... That's sounds nice.

\- Yeah, it is.

The wind blew across the bay as the two gazed into the distant green light.

\- Where do you come from? - Gatsby asked.

\- Chicago. My whole family is from there. - Nick said looking at the man.

\- Oh... And do you miss it?

Nick paused for a second to think about the question.

\- Well... Sometimes… I've always lived with my family. It’s strange to live alone in a big city like New York. Even though I have a cousin living here, it's still a bit lonely, you know...

\- And why do not you live with her? - Gatsby turned his body to face Nick.

\- Well, she's married. And her husband is ... Dreadful at the best of hypotheses. - Nick snorted, remembering Tom.

\- I see ...- He said, folding his arms. - And do you have brothers or sisters?

\- I do. Three older brothers, all alphas. - Nick said tenderly, swinging his foot with the heel of his shoe.

\- Hum, they must worry a lot about you, Old Sport.

\- Oh yes. To the point of being suffocating. - Nick laughed. - And you, Sir Gatsby, do you have any brothers or sisters…?

The question seemed to catch the man by surprise, causing him to close himself inwardly. Nick thought he made a mistake by asking.

\- I come from a very wealthy family from the Midwest, unfortunately all dead. - Gatsby answered with his voice devoid of any emotion.

\- Oh, my condolences... - Nick answered more for education than for believing the words.

- It's been a long time. - He shrugged.

\- I'm sorry, I didn’t want to inflict any painful memories. - Nick said, carefully assessing Gatsby, who looked indifferent.

\- No, it’s all alright.

A few more minutes of silence passed as Nick watched Gatsby's mansion immersed in darkness with an exception of a few dim lights and a sepulchral silence.

The vision depressed him.

\- Don’t you feel ... Terribly alone living here? - Nick asked, moved by genuine curiosity.

Gatsby looked at the mansion, deep in thought and answered.

\- You know… It is… - He answered, his voice tinged with sadness.

\- Don’t you have any friends here, in this city to visit you or something? – Nick asked.

Gatsby snorted, running his hand through his golden hair.

\- If you were a man like me, Old Sport, you would find out that "friends" and “love” are the only luxuries that you cannot buy... At most, I have business associates. - He said bitterly as he took out a cigarette and lit it with an elegant lighter. – Do you want one?

Nick looked at it for a moment.

\- Hum... Yes, I think... - he had taken a cigarette to his lips and Gatsby had lit it for him, their bodies slightly close together.

Nick sucked in the air, but choked on the smoke in his throat, coughing nervously as his eyes watered.

\- First time smoking? - Gatsby laughed a little as he gentle slaps on the omega's back.

\- Yes... - Nick said, catching his breath. - My mother never allowed me to... She said that smoking was not respectable for omegas.

Gatsby smiled, taking Nick's cigarette and erasing it.

- She seems to be very rigid, Old Sport.

\- Oh, she is. She's still a Victorian, you see. She even deplores the flappers.

Gatsby laughed.

\- And here I'm, guiding her son to the bad way... – he shaken his head.

- Shuuush! I will not tell her anything if you don’t tell either. - Nick whispered.

\- Your secret is safe with me.

Gatsby looked at him for a moment.

\- And your suitors in Chicago? – he said a little amused – I suppose that it was plenty of them.

\- Oh yeah, all those foolish heirs, with their foolish heirlooms... The whole package - Nick said rolling his eyes remembering some of his “suitors”.

Gatsby watched him.

\- So I suppose your family is...

\- Rich? Yeah. They're quite Old-Money... - Nick said while I'm adjusting his dress.

- And you're still here in New York working as a simple intern?

\- I suppose so ... - Nick said.

\- Why? - The alpha asked incredulous.

\- Well… Why not? – he smiled - I mean… I was, no, I AM conscious that I want to do something with my life.

\- You are different. - Gatsby said slight serious, like it was something that challenged him to think.

\- A good or bad type of different?

The alpha took a moment to think.

\- Good, I suppose... It's because I never meet someone like you, you see... - Gatsby said, looking at Nick with a bit of intensity. – Wasn’t it easier to marry someone rich and live comfortably?

\- Yeah, I suppose ... But sometimes, the easier isn’t the right for ourselves.

Gatsby nodded, slightly wonderstruck by the words.

\- You're definitely different and that's suits you.

Nick looked at him with a shy smile.

\- Thank you.

Gatsby give to him a soft smile.

\- You are different too. – Nick said.

\- Different like what?

Nick looked at him.

\- You seem to be a nice fella and even kind, unlike many alphas that I’ve met before… But seems there’s something that hurted you a lot.

Gatsby stayed in silence and then asked softly.

\- What made you think that?

\- You can say that I’m a little sensitive about people in general.

Jay looked at his leather oxfords, a little embarrassed.

Nick took a deep breath.

\- I was once heartbroken too. – Nick said, revisiting old memories. – You see… Once, a long time ago I met a certain man who, for a breef moment, I thought was the right one…

\- And what happened?

\- He was a soldier. Died in the war. – Nick said while looking at the sky.

\- I’m so sorry for your loss. – Gatsby said putting his hand carefully on the Nick’s one.

Nick nodded with his head, going back to the present.

\- Well, Sir Gatsby, I suppose it's time back to my home... Thank you for the conversation. I really appreciate it.

- You can call me Jay... If you do not mind... - Jay said shyly.

\- Nick. Call me Nick. – He smiled a little.

They looked at each other for a moment, noting latter that their hands still together. Nick gently took off his hands

\- Good night Jay.

\- Good night, Nick. Sleep well.

Nick walked a few steps towards his house until he looked again to Gatsby’s mansion. It didn't look right to him that Jay to be lonely, without a friend. Jay seemed to need one, and Nick could be his friend. And perhaps Nick needed a friend for himself too.

\- Jay?

\- Yes? - He said with curiosity.

\- I'll make tea tomorrow at the afternoon... We can talk again... If you want to. - Nick said looking at him.

Jay blinked his eyes, saying with a soft voice.

\- What time?

\- Five o'clock.                 

- Wouldn’t that be… Inappropriate? - Jay said. - I'm an alpha and you’re...

\- Well... I'm different. - He said smiling, walking to his cottage. - I'll be waiting for you!!!

Nick is smiled all the way to his home.

At this moment, he was kinda oblivious of his pivotal motivation to meet Gatsby again.


	4. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Nick have an afternoon tea while they discover more information about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I apologize for the delay in posting, but it's because I got stuck in writing this chapter and did not know how to put it into words, but I finally got it! I apologize for the spelling mistakes and grammar you might notice when read it :)

**Chapter IV**

**Tea Time**

_"Jay_   _Gatsby_   _is what we might call the dandy of our times._   _There is in it the chivalrous elegance that belonged_   _to the_   _generation of our parents and grandparents, but it is not as old-fashioned as this comparison may suggest, but yes it further contributes to his_   _position as a cosmopolitan alpha, who possesses an aura of a man of success_   _..._   _"_  Nick typed in the typewriter, getting up from his desktop to walk around his room, looking for appropriate words to express himself but felt that those were not enough.

No... That was not enough. In fact, it did not even come close to the opinion that Nick began to form of Gatsby throughout the afternoon that happened in his company. Nick picked up the sheet and decided to write in his own handwriting, for his ideas were at such a speed that it would be impossible to keep up with the words if he entered the machine.

 _"The truth is that Jay_   _Gatsby_   _is an exaggerated_   _and cautious_   _man_   _"_  Nick began to write,  _"There is an exaggeration_   _with the_   _caution he has_   _in his manner of speaking, of_   _behaving, of dressing, even in his small attitudes as if he is constantly making sure that he is perfect and free of any criticism that anyone may have_   _._   _He is rather a dandy,_   _noveau_   _riche, however, there is something much more substantial that hides under that_   _layer_   _of beautiful tailored suits as well as his manner of gentleman..."_

Nick stopped writing for a moment, knowing he was beginning to romanticize the man as if he were a character from some novel. Thinking about kneading the paper and throwing it in the trash, he decided it was better to continue writing, even if it was a personal vision and then he would select what is best for his article. Picking up the pen again, Nick had gone back a few hours earlier.

_._

_._

_._

The oven timer whistled loudly as Nick hurried down the stairs to get the cupcakes out of the oven, which scented the house with its sweet vanilla scent while still buttoning his lavender-colored cotton dress. As he pulled out of the oven, he had already begun to regret having invited Gatsby to see him at his house. Not by the action itself , but by the fact that his house was too small, simple with humble but well-maintained furniture generating an environment that despite being, in his point of view, cozy, it was still simple if compared with the environments in which that man would probably be accustomed.

However, the invitation was made and it would be impolite of him to cancel. So be it.

Nick went to the living room to check himself in the mirror, combing his hair while looking intently at his face, something he didn’t do, because it had always been objective when it came to doing his toilette. His face was made up of soft features, with a small mouth of delicate pink lips, ivory skin, nose with good proportions and chin dimples. But it was his eyes that stood out from his face, being large in a light, peaceful blue tone, which left him almost always with a youthful, almost innocent expression even though he was in his 23, almost 24 years of age. Nick thought he had an average beauty, but was convinced that he was not beautiful as Daisy or Jordan, even they - and some close family members - insisted that he was equally beautiful, but with a distinct beauty.

The first ringing of the clock sounded at 5 o'clock, as well as a knock at the door of his house, causing the omega to awaken from his reverie and walk toward the door to open it.

\- Good afternoon, Old Sport! - Jay smiled sheepishly, one hand in the pocket of his pants and the other holding the elegant stick embellished with silver. He wore a caramel-colored suit in a fabric that looked soft and well-tailored. Jay took Nick's hand, placing a chivalrous kiss on the knuckles of his fingers.

- Good afternoon Sir Gatsby, I mean... Jay! - Nick smiled politely at the man, and then his eyes widened when he saw that besides Gatsby three footmen carried silver trays.

\- Oh, of course, I took the liberty of bringing something... I didn't know what you liked, so I told my chef to prepare a little of everything. Gatsby looked at the footmen and looked at Nick in a worried way. - Do you think that's enough?

Nick blinked and giggled.                                                         

\- Well, there's probably enough food to feed the whole West Egg. - Nick said making room for the blond man and his footmen come into his cottage. – Please, feel at home, I'll make the tea for us.

\- Need some help? - Jay had said following Nick into the kitchen while he pulled off his elegant boater hat.

Nick smiled as he filled the teapot.

\- Could you get me that pot of tea leaves on the top shelf? - Nick pointed the spot, leaning against the counter.

\- Of course… - Jay replied giving him the pot.

- Thank you. So, Jay, how was your day so far? - Nick said casually as he picked up the cups and a tray.

- Well... There was not really much... I had lunch today with some investment partners and we were able to reach a consensus in what stocks to buy on the stock market - Gatsby said leaning against Nick's counter.

Nick looked at him, frowning.

\- That sounds dull.

Gatsby had smiled, looking at his shoes.

\- And was. And you, how was your day? I imagine it has been much more stimulating than mine... Writing important things I suppose.

\- If I said it was “stimulating”, I'd be lying. - Nick said with a laugh, putting his hair behind his ear. – Basically I spent my day on opening and dispatching correspondences.

\- That sounds dull Old Sport. - Jay said timidly.

\- Well, I think each of us carries our own kind of heavy cross, don't you agree? - Nick smiled to the alpha, trying to balance the heavy tray with some difficulty. - A cross or a tray…

\- Allow me - Gatsby said, taking Nick's tray and leading it into the small living room. The omega followed him carrying a plate full of cupcakes he had made.

\- Where are your footmen? - Nick asked in surprise, noting that the two of them were alone while the alpha put the tray on the coffee table.

\- They're gone Old Sport. They are very good in disappear... That's why I hired them. - Gatsby said lightly humorous as he opened the buttons of his jacket to sit in the chair.

\- Hired them at a spy agency? - Nick asked smiling.

\- Oh yes... But do not tell anyone, it's a secret. - Jay said smiling.

Nick smiled as he poured the tea.

\- How do you like your tea?

\- Clean. Thank you Old Sport.

Jay looked around curiously as he sipped his tea.

\- Your cottage is quite small - he said, still watching the place. If it was someone else talking, it would probably sound like criticism, but Nick had noticed that Gatsby did not speak maliciously.

\- I know... It's a cardboard bungalow that I rented at $80 a month, but I like to live here. - Nick said, looking at the walls in a light shade of powder-blue - It's very quiet and cozy.

\- It's lovely. - Jay replied by crossing his arms

\- You know... - Nick began to say as he poured the scones Gatsby brought in. - I kind of told some of my co-workers that I'd get you for tea today and their reaction was unexpected.

Gatsby frowned as he set the cup on the table.

\- Something I should worry about? - He asked cautiously.

\- Not really... I just didn’t expect you to be a kind of celebrity. - Nick smiled as he sat down in an armchair near the fireplace. - Apparently your parties have become legend.

Gatsby smiled shyly at himself as he looked at his hands.

\- Oh yeah... It's really something I was associated with.

\- So you're a party-goer, Sir Gatsby? - Nick smiled as he sipped his tea.

\- More or less... Not really, I was not particularly fond of that. - He said in a monotone voice.

Nick tilted his head.

\- I understand… - Nick said, but in truth he understood nothing.

\- We can say that I found the weekends tedious and tried to make my parties such as the summit of New York's summer nights, Old Sport - he said.

\- Did a lot of people come?

\- Yes, yes ... Many important people ... Senators, celebrities, my business partners, socialites... Even movie stars, like Valentino... Ever heard of him?

Nick's eyes flashed.

- Yeah, totally... I'm a fan of his movies!!! - He answered with genuine enthusiasm.

\- He went to my parties as well as Miss Clara Bow, a lovely young lady. - Jay said proudly.

- Wow... I adore her movies too… ‘Down to the Sea in Ships’ and the ‘Grit’! - Nick exclaimed, unable to imagine himself interacting with these stars he only saw in the movies.

\- I didn’t really like the party itself, but it was fun to meet some people. - He said at last, a little thoughtful.

Nick paused for a moment.

-  I don’t really like parties... My cousin always had to drag me into them so she would not be unaccompanied.

\- Really?

\- Yes! I like to dance and everything, but I don’t like crowds. - Nick shrugged, leaning back against the armchair.

\- Which means if I ever had a party again, wouldn’t you come? - Jay asked curiously.

\- Oh well ... I live by your side. It is not as if I had a choice of having a peaceful night's sleep with all the possible noise and music of your "little" soiree, right? - Nick smiled.

Gatsby laughed, his velvety laughter echoing through Nick's cottage.

\- Great, I'll remember that... No invitations for you. - He joked.

\- Humm, as far as I was told, New York was coming to your party uninvited, so… - Nick shrugged.

- Touché, Old Sport. - Jay raised his hand in surrender.

Nick looked at the man thoughtfully for a moment.

\- Why did you stop giving those parties?

Jay paused for a moment, staring blankly as he searched for memories. Nick regretted asking the question, as it seemed that all of Jay's good humor had been replaced by an air of melancholy.

\- It made no sense in giving them. - He whispered. - They served their purpose, but not with the success I imagined.

\- Oh, I see… - Nick whispered uncertainly.

A silence settled in the living room, being cut off by their breathing and the tinkling of teaspoons in the cups. Nick took a squeeze when his phone rang and it was only on the second ring that he got up from the chair, begging his visitor to answer the call in the kitchen. When the telephonist passed the call, a familiar voice called Nick.

 _- Nicky , my lovely, how are you?_  - Daisy's breathless voice vibrated over the phone.

\- I'm fine, Daisy, and you? - Nick smiled.

_\- I'm great, I'm always great, you know..._

\- I'm glad to hear that, darling...

-  _So Nicky , I called you ‘cause Jordan arrived here in New York yesterday and she's at my home, I thought how good it would be for you to come here so we can remember the old days... What do you say?_

\- Well I...

A childlike voice sounded at the background and Nick assumed it was Daisy's daughter, Pammy.

_\- Mommy, can I talk to Uncle Nicky?_

_- Later My Blessed Pre-cious... Mommy is busy now. Why you not go with your nurse to draw a butterfly for me? -_ Daisy said disinterested to her daughter and went back to speak with her cousin  _\- Sorry Nicky... Children, you know..._

\- No, no problem ... So how was I going to say, what hours should I be in your home?

_\- Now, my darling... I know it's very sudden, but since I imagine you should not be doing anything now, then I thought it would be good for you to come here. Give me your address. I'll speak to Ferdie to pick you up._

\- Daisy, I'm so sorry I cannot. I have a visitor at home... - Nick said as he leaned against the wall.

 _\- A visitor? Who?_  - Daisy's voice sounded interested.

\- My neighbor, we're having tea.

\- _He or she?_

- Hmm... he?

_\- An alpha?_

- Hmm, yeah… Why?

Nick heard a little scream from Daisy on the phone and instantly regretted having spoken.

Damn his mania for not knowing how to lie.

 _\- I want to know everything. Absolutely EVERYTHING!_ - Daisy exclaimed in a state of excitement. -  _Are you alone? Ohhh, Nicky, this is SO scandalous... Who is he?_

\- You do not know... And I will not tell you either because I know you're going to start making a big case of it. - Nick said.

 _- Nickyyyy, pleeeaaase_. - Daisy pleaded.

\- No, no, no... No way will I tell you who he is. - Nick said intimidated.

 _\- Oh noo, you're mean._  - Daisy murmured, faking a childish sad voice.

\- I'm going to hang up, bye Daisy... - Nick said, cutting off the length of the conversation.

-  _WAIT! Nicky, be careful... You know_... - Daisy sounded serious.

\- Don’t worry... He's a perfect gentleman. - Nick assured her, looking at Gatsby who was still sipping elegantly his tea.

-  _They always look like, Nicky_. - Daisy said. -  _Just be careful._

- Okay, I’ll take care.

_\- Since you're busy, we'll book another time for you to come here…_

\- Right.

A moment of silence passed over the call.

 _\- Are not you going to tell me who it is?_  - Daisy murmured hopefully.

\- Bye darling, I'll see you later! - Nick laughed as he hung up the phone listening briefly Daisy’s protest.

Returning into the room, the omega approached a little embarrassed.

\- Jay, I'm sorry I left you alone... - Nick said, but stopped while looked at the face of the blond man, whose mouth was streaked with chantilly. The omega had to control the laughter.

\- Oh Good Lord... Forgive me - He said trying to swallow as fast as possible and wiping his mouth with a napkin - Would you believe if I said that this was the best cupcake I've eaten in years?

\- I doubt it -he said, returning to his chair.

\- I'm serious Old Sport! - Jay said and changed the subject - It was your work?

\- Oh no... It was my cousin... She wanted me to go to her house to meet a friend of ours that I haven’t seen for some time.

- Ohhh... Well, if you wish, I can go back to my home, Old Sport... I don’t want to be a hindrance.

\- No, Jay, there's nothing to worry about. - Nick smiled politely.

\- If you say so…And your cousin was not worried that you have a strange visitor in your home?

\- Oh yes... She already wanted to know all the details. - The dark haired lad said while eating his cupcake.

\- ...And?

\- And I didn’t say much because if I said, she would start to create ideas that don’t exist. - Nick said.

\- Humm... - Jay said as he casually looked at the cupcakes’ plate.

\- Jay?

- Yeah?

Nick smiled at the plate.

\- You can get as many as you want.

\- No Old Sport, I'm satisfied, besides you...

Nick stood up impatiently, picking up the plate and placing it on the man's lap that widened his eyes.

\- Deep down you're happy about that, admit it. - Nick said rolling his eyes.

Jay raised his eyebrows in surprise at the other's objectivity.

-I'm going to eat because I don't want to be rude with you - he murmured, trying to sound composed.

\- Oh, what a great sacrifice… - Nick said sarcastically.

Jay smiled as he ate, saying after swallowing a piece.

\- The things we do for decorum!

Nick smiled at the man, lost in thought.

\- You reminded me of my brother Charles... - Nick murmured, causing Jay to turn his attention to the omega.

- In what sense?

\- Just like you, he also had a soft spot for sweets in general. - Nick smiled discreetly.

\- Humm… Really?

\- Yeah… I remember when he enlisted in the air forces, I was jealous of him because he could learn to fly a plane... You know, as a kid I had miniatures of warships and planes like the  _Wright Flyer_  and the  _Demoiselle_  and I've always enjoyed these modern inventions... - Nick said as he crossed his heels. - Only then did I realize that my fear of him going to war was greater than any other emotion. I sent him a letter, wishing good luck along with a tin full of cookies that I had made, because frankly, he was always a glutton.

Gatsby had smiled tenderly at the display of a familiar memory.

\- And what happened after?

\- Well, then he had sent me a letter who asked me to send three more tins of cookies , two for him and one for his comrades to stop pestered him to give it to them… - Nick smiled, but then his lips fell in a thin line as she stared into the void, gaining an air of melancholy. - When he was already in Europe, the Germans bombed the barracks where his battalion was...

Gatsby looked at the omega, approaching to place his hand on his shoulder.

\- I ... I'm really sorry.

Nick shook his head trying to get rid of the urge to cry.

\- No, it's okay ... It's just ... I miss him, you know? He was the closest my age to my than my older brothers. I wonder that in an alternate universe, if I was an alpha or beta, I would have gone to war with him and the others... I wonder how this experience would change me... - Nick looked at Gatsby - I know that those who went to battle never return the same.

The alpha seemed to think a little.

\- War is cruel ... We often wonder why things are like this. It marks us with terrible memories, in which you want to forget forever, but there are also good brief moments. I speak from my own experience.

Nick sighed contentedly at the shift in focus.

\- Did you serve our country?

\- Yeah Old Sport... First as a lieutenant and then I was a Major... I won some medals of honor for my action... - Gatsby said while looking for something in the inside pocket of his jacket until he find something, handing Nick. - Look...

Nick closed his eyes to the golden decoration.

-  _Orderi di Danilo_  – Nick read -  _Montenegro, Nicolas Rex._

\- Turn it.

Nick did as the man said, turning over the medal.

-  _Major Jay Gatsby, for Valour Extraordinary_... - Nick looked at the alpha with a discreet smile. - So I'm talking to a war hero…

-Oh Old Sport, I don’t think I deserve this title…- Jay said in a lighter way, adjusting himself on the chair. - But since you insist on calling me that, I see no reason to deny.

Nick laughed, causing Jay to laugh too.

\- But continuing the subject of flights... Have you ever flown? - Jay asked.

\- No, never. But is one of my greatest wishes.

\- Well, Old Sport... It's settled. This weekend we're going to fly on my new hydroplane I just bought! Just tell me the best time that suits you. Jay said.

Nick blinked, feeling incredulous.

\- Are you serious?

\- Yes of course...

\- Jay... I do not know what to say…

\- How about "yes"?

-Yes?!

\- So we’re solved...

Nick paused for a moment looking to the alpha.

\- Are you going to teach me how to pilot?

\- Do you want to learn to pilot? - Jay said incredulously.

\- Oh yes, I really want!!!

- Why?

\- It's always good to be versed in various knowledges Jay  . - Nick said smiling.

\- So it will be a pleasure to me to teach you how to pilot, Old Sport!!!

The rest of the afternoon went through a variety of conversations, from Jay chattering about a remodel of the wing of his mansion, just as Nick carefully explained to Jay about the process of editing a story. When it was time to leave, Jay thanked him for the hospitality as well as looked at the remaining cupcakes that were still on the plate. Nick smiled in amusement as he gave the candy to the man, who tried in vain to pretend it was unnecessary, but failed miserably when Nick threatened to give them to his co-workers.

Climbing up the stairs, Nick picked up his typewriter and began to practice the story about Gatsby. In theory it should be easy, but within an hour he was only able to accumulate a pile of papers crumpled by garbage and ground as well as pen scribbles in different drafts. To be honest, Nick did not have enough information yet about Jay in which he could develop a good story, but at this hour he had new information.

Jay Gatsby is a noveau riche dandy , with a pre-disposition to have his ego inflated by his conquests but that did not make him a typical gross and arrogant alpha like Tom Buchanan. Jay Gatsby was a noveau riche, dandy, full of war decorations for his contribution as a military and at the last but not less important he happened to love the vanilla cupcakes in which Nick made.


	5. Up he goes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick had dinner with Jordan Baker and the Buchanans, and in the next day have a wonderful experience with Jay Gatsby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the funniest I've ever "written": very based by an excerpt from 'Great Gatsby' by Fitzgerald as well as I put a little Easter egg for anyone who can get the reference.
> 
> Once again, I don't have a Beta and English isn't my idiom, so I'm sorry if you catch some grammar mistakes along the reading.
> 
> WARNING: There is a horrible word in this chapter as well racism (guess from who). I was disgusted to "write" it, but it was necessary. I hope you guys will forgive me.

**Chapter V**

**Up he goes!**

\- NICKY!!! - Daisy exclaimed as she leaned on the sofa to see her cousin who had just arrived. It was the end of a sunny Saturday afternoon, a day in which she was always lazier and bored, so it was a balm for her to interact with as many people as possible, especially with her beloved cousin and her long-time friend for an informal dinner.

\- Daisy! - Nick smiled.

\- Have you missed me these past few days? - Daisy asked with an absurd giggle, resting her delicate chin on her hands. For some reason she wore several diamond bracelets as if she were preparing for a ball instead of spending lazily lying on the couch. Nick remembered how his aunt, Daisy's mother, Minnie Fay, was nervous to see her daughter insist on wearing ball gowns at home just to whirl around and dance with the gramophone.

\- Humm... Not much. - Nick joked, shaking his head.

\- Traitor!!! - Daisy pretended to be indignant. - Did you hear what that traitor said, Jordan?

Nick only heard a sound of agreement coming from behind the couch, where Jordan was hidden.

\- I'm hurt!!!

\- I'm kidding, darling... - Nick smiled tenderly at her.

-  _Very_  funny.

Nick put his hands behind him as he approached Daisy.

\- Truth to be told, I was absolutely in mourning...

\- No…

\- I was crying and wailing...

- Nooo...

\- ...I was screaming, shouting...

\- I cannot believe it!

\- ... Daisy Buchanan, I can't live without you!!! - Nick smiled sincerely at Daisy who smiled brightly in retribution, extending her hands to his own. Daisy had suddenly dragged him over the sofa, falling over her as they laughed on the same way they did when they were teenagers in Louisville.

Daisy had hugged Nick, creating a mess of dark brown hair with ash blonde hair, white dresses that they both wore... At one point, Daisy had pushed the lad who fell backward onto the floor, staring momentarily at the crystal chandelier that irradiated bundles of sparkles and rainbow fragments through the room as well as the white muslin curtains that fluttered with the wind.

\- See Jordan, our Nicky arrived!!! - Daisy giggled as she nudged Jordan with her foot.

Nick watched Jordan, casually reading a gossip magazine, "Town Tattle' to look at him through the pages, while her grayed blue eyes settled to him with curiosity.

Nick always had some fright when looking directly at Jordan Baker as well as some admiration. For Nick, Jordan looked like a panther: elegant, with graceful movements, but also possessed an aura of a dangerous predator, as if she were chasing a prey. Nick had always thought intimately that Jordan was an Alpha by nature, regardless of whether she was an omega.

\- I'm stiff - She complained to Nick and Daisy - I've been lying on that sofa for as long as I can remember...

\- Don’t look at me! - Daisy retorted, rolling her eyes - I've been trying to get you to New York all morning...

\- No, thank you very much ... - She said to Daisy, turning to Nick while she seemed to balance an invisible object with her chin, giving her an impression of challenging someone to challenge her back. - Hello Nick...

- Hello Jordan! - Nick smiled sheepishly. - I haven’t seen you for years!

\- 1919, dear... Almost a another life - She stood up, lifting her slim, graceful 6 '3ft body to hug Nick, who was small before that tower of white marble in the shape of a woman. Nick held her by the waist, felt her natural scent of cut grass, sea breeze and sun lotion.

\- I am SO happy to have you two together with me, my adored ones... It's almost as if we were back in Louisville... - Daisy said in her aery voice, embracing Jordan and Nick's waist. - In our perfect white childhood...

\- Here we go again to have a session of nostalgia… - Jordan rolled her eyes.

\- Now, look what we have here... - Tom's deep voice sounded behind them as the alpha entered the living room, sweaty and flushing for hours of polo training, still wearing his riding uniform on his muscular body - A room full of beauties.

Tom walked over to Nick in stride, puffing his powerful chest under his shirt as if to look even stronger than it was.

\- Good evening, Tom - Nick said politely, as Tom's calloused hand caught his, kissing his fingers for long seconds making Nick cringe.

\- Nick... I beg your pardon for my... Conduct... for the last time you were here. - Tom said in a low voice, looking intently at the omega.

\- Humm... Of course… There's nothing to forgive. - Nick replied nervously. Tom had always made him nervous, but not in the right sense.

\- Tom, darling, prepares for us a very cold mint-julep... - Daisy said to Tom, which was toward the liquor cabinet to prepare the drinks.

Nick had gone to the couch along with Jordan and his cousin, sitting the three together in homogeneity of white dresses, pearls and bob hair. During their teen years, Nick, Jordan and Daisy were the most popular omegas of their social circle in Louisville, friends by opportunity and for convenience, the three had distinct personalities: Nick being introverted, shy and cult; Daisy being the golden girl, coquettish and adored by all; And Jordan, always physically active, direct and frightening anyone with a simple glance.

\- Jordan, I've seen your face on the cover of 'Sporting Life'... - Nick said as Daisy played with her pearls.

\- Oh yeah... It was about the tournament that happened in Florida. It was relatively easy to win... The other competitors were losers since the beginning - Jordan answered with a yawn.

\- When's the next tournament? - Nick asked, leaning toward the woman.

\- In four weeks, darling... Are you coming? I wish to see you there. - She answered honestly.

\- Sure... It'll be a pleasure... I hope it's when I’m not working… - Nick smiled.

\- Oh yeah, Daisy told me that you’re working on a newspaper now or something... Congratulations Nick.

\- Yes, yes, I'm an intern... I've even been writing an article! - Nick said as Tom handed him a glass of mint-julep.

\- About what, Nick? - Tom asked as he sat down in the armchair, crossing his muscle legs.

\- About a New York millionaire entrepreneur and his personal life...  - Nick said as he took a sip of his drink.

\- It will be a success, my dear. No one writes better than you... - Daisy said, hugging Nick's arm. - I wish I could have some skill or talent, just like you or Jordan... Who knows, I'd be less bored… Jordan, you should teach me golf again.

\- The last time I tried to teach you to play, you broke my favorite club... And you still owe me one! - Jordan said getting up from the sofa, taking a golf club with her drink.

\- What slander, that club that wasn't of good quality! - Daisy exclaimed.

- I'm not listening to a word! - Jordan hummed, walking to a French door behind Tom.

Daisy had laughed until her honey-colored eyes fallen to Nick, suddenly remembering something.

\- Nicky, I just remembered... - Daisy blinked at the speed of butterfly wings. - How was your date with your _mysterious_ alpha?

Nick almost choked as Jordan and Tom turned to face him directly.

\- Nick... An alpha? - Jordan asked curiously at the prospect of a new gossip to comment on. - That's news...

\- Daisy, your gossipmonger...!!! - Nick scolded his cousin, who pretended not to care as she stared at her fingernails.

\- I just want to know Nicky... Isn’t every day that you have a date with an alpha, I was almost to find a good match to you. - Daisy said innocently. –  Even if for just to kiss them…

\- …And I still suspect you've never been kissed. - Jordan smirked.

\- Whether he was kissed or not, I don’t know Jordan, but he was _ALONE_ at home with an alpha! - Daisy had said rising from the couch, fleeing from an angry and embarrassed Nick. – I wonder what happened...

\- What? A bastard took liberties with you Nick?! - Tom exclaimed angrily as he shifted in the chair, visibly tense.

Nick stood up, very flushed and very embarrassed.

\- To start with, it wasn’t a date, it was JUST a simple afternoon tea because he's my neighbor and we're friends. Only that. - He said, nervously adjusting his white dress. - And even if we had something, which we DO NOT have, just to make it clear, it's not your business.

Daisy laughed, but she covered her mouth with her hand.

\- Sorry Nicky... - She said.

\- And if the two of you... - Nick said pointing at Daisy and Jordan - ...start this topic again, I'll take a cab and go home.

- Okay… Okay , I promise I will not say anything. - Daisy raised her hand as if she swore solemnly. - ButI'llstillfindout .

Nick narrowed his eyes at his cousin, and before he could say anything, Henri, the French butler of the Buchanan entered the room.

_\- Madame, le diner est servi!_

Daisy had smiled, walking up to Nick and pulling him through the skirt of her gown along with Jordan. Tom followed the three of them back to a pink porch where four candles glowed in a crystal chandelier.

- Why CANDLES?! - Daisy frowned as she light off the candles with her fingers and then turned to Nick, who sat beside her at the table. - Nicky, did you know that in two weeks it’ll be the longest day in the year?

\- Really?

\- Yeah... Do you always waits for the longest day of the year and then miss it? I always wait for the longest day in the year and then I miss it… I really have to mark it on a calendar… - Daisy babbled.

\- We ought to plan something ... - Jordan yawned disinterested.

\- Great idea ... What'll we plan? - Daisy smiled to her cousin - – Nicky, what do people plan on days like this?

- Humm... Probably they go to the beach or have a picnic... I don’t know…

\- Yeah, that’s it!!! Like those picnics that we had on our garden in Louisville. - Daisy said happy. - Do you folks remember?

\- Yes, I remember - Nick replied tenderly.

\- It's solved. We'll have a garden party in this day! - Daisy smiled and then looked down at her wrist while Nick frowned as he saw Daisy's skin with a light purplish color - Look, I'm hurt... You did it Tom!

Me? - He said in a defensive tone.

-Yes, you did. I know you didn’t mean to, but you DID do it! – Daisy said massaging her pulse - That’s what I get for marrying a brute of a man, a great big hulking physical specimen of a…

\- I hate that word ... "Hulking", not even in kidding ... - Tom objected.

\- HULKING. - Daisy shouted like a little girl.

\- Jordan, how is your aunt? - Nick said changing the subject, looking to the woman. - It’s a long time since I saw her…

\- Well, she is…

\- Dead. – Daisy completed with a light humorous voice – Died last year Nicky… I’m surprised that she lived to see the 1920s, since she was like a century years old… As old as Methuselah.

\- Daisy!!! - Nick scolded his cousin, trying to swallow a laugh.

\- What? She was old... Wasn’t she old, Jordan?

\- She was very old. – Jordan confirmed while eating an asparagus with her hand.

\- See… - Daisy smiled to her cousin.

-  You make us look uncivilized Daisy. – Nick smiled while looking to his plate.

\- Civilization is going to pieces!!! - Tom violently broke out. - Have you read _The Rise of the Coloured Empires_ by this man, Goddard?

Nick blinked his eyes looking to Tom and turning to Daisy and Jordan, who takes a deep breath and sipped her wine.

\- Why, no? – Nick said.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

\- It’s a fine book, and everybody ought to read it. The idea is if WE don’t look out, the white race will be… Will be utterly submerged… Yeah… Submerged – Tom said risen up from his chair, walking around the table - It’s all scientific stuff… It’s been proved!!!

\- Tom is getting very profound lately… - Daisy said with discomfort - He reads deep books with long words in them.

\- Well, these books are all scientific! This fellow has worked out the whole thing... It’s up to _US_ , who are the dominant race to watch out or these other races will have control of things... Other day I saw a nigger who wanted to buy a house near to us… here in East Egg!!! - He said smoking his Cuban cigar.

Nick blinked Tom, not want to believing that he was **that** pathetic. Nick knew that Tom had a brain with the size of a nut, but this was way too much. While he was processing the man’s words, Nick saw Jeremiah, an old and kind black footman who served their dinner, looking down to his feet. Nick felt horribly guilt for causing indirectly Tom's awful speak.

\- This is way _too_ much. - Nick said serious to the alpha, who smiled while thinking that Nick agreed with his views.

\- I know, right!? The whole idea is that we, white people... - Tom said holding Nick' shoulders, making the omega sink on his chair - ...We produced all the things that go to make civilization... Science, art... All that stuff... Don      ‘t you agree?

Nick looked at him with disgust.

\- To being honest, **no**.

Before Tom could reply anything, the butler entered the porch and announced with his strong French accent.

\- Monsieur Buchanan, Monsieur Simpson, from the polo team is on the phone.

Tom's eyes widened as he looked nervously at everyone at the table.

\- Excuse me, I have to attend this call – He said while entering in the living room.

Daisy’s face blushed while her mouth became a straight line, her facial expression tense.

Suddenly, she throws her napkin down.

\- I’m sorry… - She followed Tom.

Nick looked at Jordan and begun to talk.

\- Shhhh... Don’t talk! I want to hear what happens.  -  She rose up from her chair.

\- Is something happening? – Nick asked.

\- I thought everybody knew… - Jordan looked at him with genuine surprise.

\- No, I don’t… - Nick said.

\- Tom's got some omega in New York. – Jordan said.

\- Got some omega? – Nick rose up, walking towards Jordan’ side. The loud and angry voices of the two hosts catch Nick’s attention.

_"I don't care what you do outside from our house, humiliating me to the whole New York, I learned to cope with that, but I don't permit you to humiliate me in front of my cousin and friend!!!”_

_“Goddammit, woman, you're damn crazy!!!”_

_“I'm crazy? I'M CRAZY?! You're the crazy and the liar one here, the one who can't keep with your word! What kind of man you are?!”_

_“Let's go back to the porch before I do something that I can regret.  And forget it as I forgot you little affair...”_

Nick felt bad for his cousin. 

\- He might have the decency not to telephone at dinner-time... Don’t you think? – Jordan said quickly while she and Nick sit down on their chairs.

In seconds, a cloud of ivory silk and heavy leather boots returned at the table. Nick looked at his plate, half-consumed, but conscious that he lost his appetite.

\- I just love to see you at my table Nicky… - Daisy said with a tense tone while touching Nick’s arm - You remind me of a rose, no, an absolute rose!

Nick frowned too sad to thinking on anything.

\- I think I’m not…

A silence reigned on the porch but suddenly was cut by the irritating sound of the telephone.

None of them could ignore that fifth guest’s shrill metallic urgency.

.

.

.

On Sunday morning, the West Egg sky was blue, but partly cloudless and with a gentle cold wind blowing through the greenery of the bay. Nick had finished sipping his coffee when a knock on his door pulled him from his reading of his newspaper. Only one person could be on the other side of the door, and this would be Gatsby. When Nick opened the door, he confirmed his suspicions when he found the alpha.

\- Good morning Old Sport! - Jay smiled, wearing a full aviator suit, with brown leather jacket and helmet - Ready to fly?

Nick made an "o" with his mouth, remembering his commitment to Jay. After dinner at the Buchanan’s mansion, he had totally forgotten.

\- Good morning Jay... Yes, of course... - Nick scratched his head feeling disoriented. - You mean now?

Jay nodded as he held out his hands holding an object, handing Nick a medium-sized box.

\- What is this?

\- Open it.

Nick made room for the man to enter his house, while he placed the box on a small table and opened to see its contents. Inside was a beige leather jacket, helmet and leather gloves.

\- I took the liberty of ordering a flight suit for you, because even on a sunny day, it is necessary to use a protection...

\- Jay... I cannot accept... - Nick shrugged in embarrassment. He had always been unwilling to receive presents from others.

\- Of course you accept Old Sport, of course you accept… It's for your flying class... What kind of teacher would I be if I let my student go cold while we're flying?

\- Well, in that case, then send me the bill so I can pay for all this... - Nick insisted.

Gatsby looked offended, as if Nick had cursed him

\- Don’t even think about doing that Old Sport. It's already paid and I cannot even remember how much it cost. Now wear it, because I want to see if I bought the right size - Jay stopped in front of Nick.

Nick sighed as he took off the jacket from the box, which had a soft touch with a velvety beige leather, almost feeling like suede, as well as the gloves. Nick opened the jacket, carefully dressing it, as if he was doing something very solemn. The jacket was almost his ideal size and was so comfortable to wear that Nick wished never taking it off again.

\- So... how do I look? - Nick asked, raising his arms to be analyzed by Jay.

The alpha stepped back, folding his arms and smiling at last.

\- I think I got it right. Fitted like a glove!

\- I have to agree! - Nick said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. So comfortable!!!

\- Do you have any pants, Old Sport? - Jay pointed to Nick, who wore a delicate blue dress that contrasted with that sturdy leather jacket. - If you don’t have one, I'll send a footman to fetch one in my house, but my pants would be too big on your body…

\- Yes, I still have one stored, a riding pants... I'll be right back. - Nick said excitedly as a child, hurrying up the stairs. In his bedroom, he wore khaki riding pants, which hadn’t been worn in a long time as well as he wore a cream-colored knit sweater and brown leather shoes, finally putting on his jacket again, putting on the gloves and putting the helmet, but with difficulty adjusting the buckle.

Nick came down to the living room, dressed appropriately while Jay was seated casually on the sofa.

\- I'm ready, Sir. - Nick smiled as he saluted as if he were a soldier

\- Almost  ready, recruit, almost ready… -  Jay moved closer to Nick, who opened his eyes wide as Jay adjusted the buckle of his helmet. – Now you’re ready. Let's go?

Gatsby held out his arm to Nick, who for a moment was reluctant to finally intertwine his own with his, both coming out toward Jay's dock, where his hydroplane was drifting serenely.

\- You know Old Sport - Jay said as he walked with Nick. - This is going to be the first time I see an omega fly in a plane...

Nick looked at the man.

\- Should I feel encouraged or frightened?

Gatsby smiled at him.

\- How do you feel?

Nick stopped to think and was honest.

\- I'm a little scared... But I want to go on.

\- Really? Look, this is the moment to you go back to your home, if you want.

\- No... I want to have new experiences. - Nick shook his head, stopping at the end of the pier as Jay descended the stairs to a floating deck next to the canary-yellow seaplane, Nick doing the same.

\- You first Old Sport. Allow me - Jay held out his hand to Nick, helping him into the passenger seat of the small plane.

Nick came up with a little difficulty until he sat down in the seat.

\- Put on the seat belt Old Sport... We don’t want you to fly off the plane. - Gatsby smiled.

\- Excuse me?! - Nick asked, startled.

\- Just kidding! - Gatsby laughed as he climbed into his seat next to Nick, putting on his seat belt and lowering the sight of his helmet.

Jay explained step by step to Nick about how he should do to turn on the plane, as well as the basic controls needed to gain speed and finally the flight. Nick listened to every detail as he tried to memorize the commands the alpha taught him. Obviously he wasn’t going to do anything today, Gatsby wouldn’t be crazy enough to leave control in his hands, but just to watch, Nick was already happy.

\- So at basics is this Old Sport... - Jay said. - So, are you ready?

\- Ehh......

\- I will understand as a yes! - Jay smiled, turning to the control panel and starting the engine, making the propeller start spinning and the hydroplane slowly starting to move through the waters of West Egg Bay.

Nick felt a huge nervousness, similar to the sensation he had when entering a roller coaster moment before it began to move. A similar and much more intense sensation and this was terrifying him until closing his eyes, when the plane began to take flight.

\- Oh my God, oh my God, ohmygod… - Nick exclaimed this mantra, closing his eyes tightly, just feeling the plane sway, the cold wind pinch the skin on his face and that horrible cold feeling in his belly. A little more and he would vomit.

\- Old Sport, open your eyes, you're losing sight! - Jay said smiling, seeing the omega's face white as porcelain.

Nick kept his eyes closed.

\- Nick… - Jay said carefully as he took the lad's gloved hand. - Do you trust me?

\- Is it a rhetorical question or is it to respond? - Nick replied nervously.

Gatsby laughed.

\- Old Sport ... You've been brave enough just to be here... - Jay said - Trust me... Open your eyes.

Nick took a deep breath as he timidly opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by daylight, slowly getting accustomed to the sensation. But what his eyes saw was far beyond what he could have imagined, nor in his wildest dreams... The sight from above was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

\- Jay ... I'm flying!!! - Nick exclaimed.

From the top he could see everything: West Egg with Gatsby's castle and another millionaire's mansion and between them was Nick's tiny cottage, almost squeezed; saw the boats and yachts sailing through the calm waters of the bay, with the view of New York with its skyscrapers in the background. For centuries the mankind dreamed of being able to fly with the birds, and there was Nick who had wanted to be able to fly since he was a little boy and finally he was there… Flying with the birds.

Nick cried.

\- Old Sport, why are you crying? Are you okay? - Jay asked, glancing at the omega.

\- I'm ... I've never been so good... - Nick smiled genuinely. - I'm flying Jay... I'm flying!!!

Jay smiled and started humming in amusement.

\- _Come Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes!_ _Up she goes!_ _Balance yourself like a bird on a beam..._

\- ... _In the air she goes, there she goes!_  - Nick completed laughing _\- Up, up, a little bit higher!!!_

Jay climbed in with the plane a little bit more, and Nick carefully reached out his arm and felt the wind caress him like the wing of a bird.

They flew for half an hour until Gatsby landed on his beach, first landing the plane and helping Nick out of his seat.

Nick felt his legs wobble and if Gatsby hadn’t held him he would fall with his face all over the sand. He felt happy, happier than he can ever think of his whole life... His heart pounded in his chest, the adrenaline in his veins causing a blush on his face and an almost whimsical gleam in his eyes.

\-  Did you like it? - Jay said as he took off his gloves.

Nick laughed, giving a big hug to the man, who at first couldn’t answer because of the shock, but then hugged him back with warmth.

\- Thank you, thank you so, so much Jay!!! - Nick pulled away, pulling off his helmet as he shook his hair. - There aren’t enough words to say how grateful and happy I am!

Jay smiled, looking down at his feet and finally at the lad.

\- No need to thank Old Sport... You're a friend! - Jay said while offering his hand to Nick.

Nick smiled shyly, still blushing with happiness and took the man's hand.

\- Yes … We’re friends! - Nick continued to smile tenderly to him, until his subconscious shouted to him.

_"Friends don’t use other friends to be able to write about them in a newspaper article"_

Nick sighed, feeling his shoulders heavy.

He had to tell Gatsby the truth if he wanted to continue their friendship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Your feedback is one of my greatest happiness as a writer :)


End file.
